A day with uncle Emmett
by romanoew
Summary: 4-5 years after BD. Edward and Bella has left Renesmee home alone with her uncle Emmett. Emmett wants to do a lot of "fun" things with his niece. Really crazy, and Emmett is a bit more stupid than he is in the books. R&R. SM owns everything. Renesmee POV.
1. Sleeping Beauty and pancakes

"NEEEESSIE!"

What? Who is waking me? What time is it? I opened my eyes and saw to my surpise and disappointment - uncle Emmett.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled a huge smile that made him show all his teeth.

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty, because your prince is not coming to rescue you from the evil vampire"

I shook my head and yawned. I was still really tired.

"What time is it?"

"IT'S HALF PAST SEVEN IN THE MORNING!"

I moaned. Why is he doing this to me?! And where are my daddy and momma?!

"Your dear father and mother have left you in my hands today. They went away for a short hunt trip. They'll be back tonight"

I was like he had read my thoughts. But I haven't touched him. And he can't hear my thoughts like daddy can. Daddy.. I sighed.

"WE'LL HAVE SOOO FUN!"

Emmett jumped around my room and was really eager about spending a whole day with me. Alone. On day alone with my stupid uncle.

"Sure.."

He pretend not to hear me and continued to jump around in my room.

"Emmett, please.."

He stopped behind my bed and looked at me.

"What to you want, Miss Cullen?"

"I.."

Emmett cut me off.

"OOH! I know!"

His eyes grew bigger and he pointed at me.

"YOU'RE HUNGRY! Edward told me that you eat breakfast when you wake up"

I tried to protest but he waved his arms to interrupt me.

"I go down to the kitchen and make you a really good breakfast while you pick yourself some clothes"

Then he was gone.

"AAAAH"

I put me down under my blanket and pulled it over my head. How could momma and daddy do this to me?! I thought they loved me.

"Calm down, Renesmee. They'll be home before you know it"

I stepped out of my bed and went into my bathroom. I washed my face with cold water. Then I walked to my closet. While I dressed I heard a sound from kitchen downstairs. I sighed and walked down the stairs. When I came into the kitchen I couldn't help but laugh. On the floor there were pots and pans of all kinds, the walls were covered with flour. The floor was also filled of plash from milk and sugar.

"What are you doing, Emmett?"

He stood at the stove and poured a too sticky batter in the frying pan.

"I'm trying to make you some pancakes"

I looked at the sink and saw a plate with some burned so-called pancakes. Then I looked at Emmett. He's so stupid.

"Don't stare at me in that way! I try!"

I shooked my head and walked towards him. I pulled him away from the stove and turned of the plate.

"Emmett, I actually don't like pancakes"

He looked at me with a angry glance.

"You could have told me that a little earlier"

I ignored him and began to clean up instead. I picked up everything Emmett had tossed on the floor and put them in their proper place - in the kitchen cabinet. Then I started to mop the floor until it was shining clean again. While I continued to clean, Emmett just stood and looked at me, still with a angry glance. When the kitchen was clean I opened a cupboard and took out the flake package. I put it on the table, turned around to get a spoon, a bowl and the milk. I sat down at the table and poured the flakes and milk in the bowl and started to eat.

"Was it really that easy?"

Emmett sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Yeah"

I continued to eat while he looked at me. He grinned.

"Is that good?"

I nodded. It wasn't much human food that I liked, I prefered blood. But I really liked this. Momma has told me that she mostly ate this for breakfast when she was human. When I was finished I stood up and walked to the sink and washed out the bowl before I put it in the dishwasher.

"NOW WE'LL HAVE FUN, NESSIE!!"

I sighed.

* * *

Thanks for reading this.. I know my english isn't the best, but I did my best.. Haha.. Hoped you liked it.  
Next chapter is coming soon, I promise :) And please, review. I would love to know what you think about this.

**And Denise, this story is for you. :)  
**

xoxo  
Ew


	2. No brain and water war

"What are we going to do?"

Emmett had grabbed my arm and pulled me out from the kitchen. We stood in the living room now and I looked at him. It looked like he was thinking, but I wasn't sure. Daddy always says that Emmett can't think, because he has no brain.

"Hmm.."

Emmett pushed his left point finger against his forehead.

"Think Emmett, think.."

"Daddy says that you can't, because you don't have a brain"

He looked at me and I saw that angry glance in his eyes again. It scared me. I looked innocently back at him. He wrinkled his forehead and his eyebrows came togehter. He was angry.

"Your daddy says what?!"

He looked more and more angry for each second. Now I was really scared of him, but I would never recognize it. But after a few seconds the wrinkles disappeared and his eyebrows took its natural form.

"Aha, now I understand"

"It surprise me that you understand something for once.. Wait, what do you understand?"

"That's the answer. That's why it's so difficult to think. I don't have a brain. And I always thought that I was stupid"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"It actually explains a lot of things. And to my relief, I'm glad that I finally understand. But it bothers me that Edward was right"

"Daddy is always right"

He shivered.

"That's the worst thing with him"

I wanted to protect my daddy, but I didn't said something. I knew that we wouldn't came so far if we discussed my daddy anyway. Whatever, I think my daddy is the best in the world. Even if he could be really overprotective sometimes, that much that it irritated me. It surprised me that he let Emmett "babysit" me today. He must been very thirsty. Or, maybe Emmett isn't the only one in the family who's stupid anymore.

"Nessie.. I came to a point"

"What?"

He pointed at me.

"You have a brain, right? You're always so clever. So, why don't you think and find out fun things that we can do?"

I looked at him.

"Come on, Nessie.. Please.. Use your intelligence and come up with something really funny"

The only thing I wanted to do was just sit down and stare at the wall until this day is over and my parents come home again. I really miss them. Why couldn't I come with them?

"Or should we stand here like two freaks all day?"

I went to the sofas in the middle of the room and sat down on one of them. I could hear that Emmett followed me.

"Will you just sit here and do nothing?"

I nodded.

"When your overprotective father finally has left you in the hands of your favorite uncle, you just want to sit on a couch all day?"

I nodded again.

"You have too much Edward in you. Bella was more fun when she was human"

"Tell me someting about momma when she was human"

Emmett looked at me.

"Something I haven't heard before"

I love to hear stories about my momma when she was human. She was so clumsy. Especially in Emmetts stories. But I assumed that he exaggerated a bit.

"You already heard everyone. And we don't have enough time to talk about your momma today. Now we're going to have some fun"

He started to jump around as he had done in my room this morning when he woke me up.

"Come on, Nessie, have fun"

I shooked my head.

"I don't want to have fun right now"

"Sure, it's okay for me if you want to be boring"

Emmett became almost invisible when he ran towards the door.

"I go out and have fun without you. Call me if you need something or just want to have fun"

I heard the door closed and I was alone in the big house. It felt empty without my family. Grandma and grandpa had gone to Italy to visit Volturi. I shivered when I thought about it. I didn't like them. Alice and Rose had gone to L.A and would stay there for a week. Alice had brought Jasper with her and I felt sorry for him. My aunts had gone there to shop and it wasn't something that Jasper really liked. Alice had seen that it would rain there the whole week, so they took their chance. L.A is a sunny place, unlike Forks. Here the sun shines almost never, and that's why we're living here. Charlie, my grandpa, is also one of the reasons.

"NESSIE!!"

I snatched when Emmett called for me from the garden.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

I knew I didn't had to scream. Emmett is a vampire and he would hear me if I whispered.

"Come outside for a second, I want to show you something"

I sighed before I stood up and walked towards the door. Emmett had something on his way, I knew it. I looked out the window before I opened the door, but I couldn't see him. When I went down the stairs he was standing in front of me. With a gigantic water gun in his arms and a huge smile on his face. Before I could react I was touched by a cold jet of water - right in my face.

"If it's water war what you want, you will get it"

I ran into the house and upstairs to my room. I took the water gun daddy had bought me. I filled it with ice-cold water, even if it didn't matter, nothing was cold for Emmett. I ran downstairs and out the door.

"EMMETT! COME ON!"

I ran around the house and looked after him but he was nowhere.

"DO BE SUCH A MOUSE"

"I'm a man"

I was touched in the back of an cold jet of wather again. I turned around and there was Emmett. I was aiming at him with the gun and shot water against his face. Yey, I hit him.

And with it, the water war had started.

* * *

Bad English, I know.. But I hoped you understand it anyway :P And that you liked it.  
Please review :)

xoxo  
Ew


	3. Tears

About two hours later, the water war was over. We sat in the living room and had just changed to dry clothes.

"It's a little uncle Emmett in you, after all, Nessie"

Emmett patted me approvingly on the shoulder.

"I mean, you can have fun. Your daddy can't"

I sighed.

"What will we do next?"

I stood up and started walking towards the stairs. I was tired of Emmett. Sure, we had fun. But I want my parents to come home and rescue me now.

"Where are you going?"

Emmett was standing in front of me.

"I'm going to my room and I will be there until momma and daddy come home"

"Don't be such a wimp Ness. Come on, have fun"

He tried to look sad when he looked at me.

"You make me sad Nessie, when you don't want to have fun with me. So sad that I want to cry.

"You can't cry, wacko"

"Yes I can"

He disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a glass of water in his hand.

"Please Ness, have fun with me. Otherwise, I cry"

"No"

Then he did something that shouldn't surprise me. He took the glass and poured the water in his face.

"BUUUUHUUU"

He held his hands in his face while he was blubbering.

"Okay then"

He looked up at me and smiled.

"YEEEEY!"


	4. Ronald Mcdonald and the hulk

"I know what to do"

Emmett stopped dancing and was standing in front of me.

"What?"

"WE PLAY HIDE AND SEEK"

I hesitated. But if it made him happy, I decided to go along with it.

"Okay"

"WIIIIIIE"

He smiled.

"Do you want to seek? Or should I?"

He was excited as a little kid on Christmas Eve.

"I seek, you hide"

I put me against the wall and hid my face in my hands.

"One.. two.. three.."

"DON'T LOOK!"

"I don't, I count. Do what you should and hide"

I continued to count and when I came to a hundred I stopped.

"I'LL COME NOW"

I looked after him in every room in the house, but couldn't find him. So I went up to my bedroom and put me on the bed. I couldn't find Emmett anyway. I stretched out one arm to get hold of the book which was on the nightstand. I was reading Romeo and Juliet right now. Momma had told me that it was one of her favourite books when she was human.

One hour later, I heard Emmett call for me.

"NESSIE!! Where are you?

"I'M IN MY ROOM"

A few seconds later the door opened and Emmett came in.

"What are you doing?! WHY ARE YOU READING?! You would seek for me!!"

"I was seeking. But I couldn't find you"

"Then you didn't seek enough"

I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that time was almost twelve. I was getting hungry. Emmett had seen what I looked at. He appeared to be concern when I looked at him again.

"Eddie told me that it was something special with twelve, but I can't remember what it was"

I laughed.

"I usually eat lunch now"

Emmett light up.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I can remember now"

He took a jump to my bed and picked me up on his back.

"EMMETT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Take it easy. I'll fix lunch for you"

When he had said it he started to run down the stairs and out the door and into the garage.

"I'm sure Rose will not disagree if I drive her BMW"

He opened the passenger door and sat me down in the seat gently and closed the door. Just a second later he was sitting right beside me.

"Put your safetybelt on Nessie"

He drove out the garage and we went through the woods in a high speed. The car ceiling was low and the high speed got my hair blowing.

"Where are we going?"

I looked at Emmett and he smiled his huge smile.

"We're going to McDonalds"

Uh.. I don't like McDonalds.

"It's a special day in McDonalds today"

"What do you mean?"

"RONALD MCDONALD IS THERE!"

I just shooked my head. This is going to be embarrassing.

"He's McDonalds founder. It will be fun to meet him"

I didn't respond.

"He's actually my idol"

I laughed.

As Emmett drove we arrived to McDonalds after just a few minutes. Emmett jumped out of the car while I reluctantly opened the door and sighed before I stepped out of it. I closed the door and Emmett locked it. Then we went to the door. Or, wait. I went - Emmett jumped. When we came in, Emmett grabbed my arm and pointed to the left and I looked.

"THERE HE IS! RONALD MCDONALD"

Emmett pulled me towards the clown who stood and twat among the children. He blew up balloons with help of a pump and shaped the balloons into animals and other fun stuffs.

"I want a balloon"

Emmett still held my arm while he pushed around all the children until the clown was standing in front of us.

"HI RONALD MCDONALD"

Emmett screamed, even though we only stood one meter away from Ronald.

"Eh.. Hello"

"I WANT A BALLOON"

I hustled Emmett on his arm.

"Stop yell, Emmett"

The clown looked at us with a puzzled glance.

"Can you tell me your name first, at least?"

"I'M EMMETT"

"Oh, well Emmett.. Do you want a giraffe?"

"Giraffes only lives in Africa and a giraffe wouldn't fit at my home"

Ronald laughed and I was ashamed.

"Not a real giraffe, a balloon giraffe"

Emmett nodded.

"Ahaaa, well.. Okay"

Emmett watched Ronald with fascinated eyes while he pumped the balloons and shaped them into a giraffe. When he was finished, he gave the giraffe to Emmett.

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH"

Emmett hugged him. Then, he pulled me towards the lines.

"Now you will get some food"

I sighed. The line was long and it took a while before we came to the checkout and had to order.

"Hi, what do you want to order?"

Emmett looked at the menu so I replied.

"I want a big mac&co"

"What do you want to drink?"

Blood.

"Cola"

"Something else?"

She looked at Emmett.

"If I order a happy meal.. Will I get a toy then?"

"Eh.. yes"

Emmett smiled.

"Great, then I take a happy meal. And, I want a cheeseburger without cheese"

"But there's cheese.."

"I don't care!! I DON'T WANT CHEESE!"

I was ashamed to death. But she ignored him.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Blo.. la.."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I mean cola"

When we get our food we went and sat at an empty table. While I ate my food Emmett played with the little blue toy car, which had followed with his food.

"Bruum-brummmmm"

Many kids watched him and laughed, but he doesn't seemed to notice anything. When I was finished, he finally tore his eyes off the car and looked up at me.

"Are you done?"

I nodded and stood up. He put the car in his pocket, grabbed his balloon and stood up.

"Come Nesie"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the table where the facial goals sat. When we came to the table, he pushed away a little boy from hos chair. Everybody saw what happened but no one dared to say anything. I assumed they were afraid of Emmett.

"Move away"

Emmett sat down on the chair and gave me his balloon.

"Hey, can you turn me into the hulk?"

The girl who sat opposite Emmett stared at him with big blue eyes. She was blonde and had her hair set in a ponytail.

"Ehm.. I don't know.. I can paint you"

She took the green color and began painting Emmetts face. After a few minutes she was ready and made a gesture to Emmett to stand up.

"Ey, I told you to turned me into the hulk, not just paint my face green"

She looked at him without saying a word.

"Come on, paint all of me green"

He moved closer to her so she could paint his neck green. When she was done, he stretched out his arms towards her so she could paint them too. When she had painted half of the first arm, the green color was out and she had to get a new color jar.

"Hurry, I don't have all the day"

She went quickly away.

"What are you up to, Emmett Cullen?!"

"You mean you don't see it? I turn myself to the hulk"

When the girl came back she continued to paint Emmetts arms. When she was finished with them, he put his legs on the table. He poured out a jar with yellow and one with red color. The girl seemed to not care, but hasten to get done with Emmett. She painted his legs and he was ready after a few minutes. When he drew his legs to stand up, he poured out three more cans of color. I have never been so ashamed before. Stupid Emmett.

"Come on, Nessie"

He took his balloon and went towards the door and I followed him. When we came to the car, he posed in front of it and showed his muscles.

"Am I hot?"

I sighed.

"Really"

I put me in the passenger seat.

"DRIVE ME HOME NOW, EMMETT!"

"Alright"

He sat in the driver seat beside me after a second. He started the car and drove off.

I hope the road home is depopulated...


End file.
